clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Sheep
The eleventh episode of Season 3. Summary The lacrosse team is just about to start and Ethan has found a way of becoming captain, but he has some competition when Micah challenges his authority and position. Micah is determined to get the spot of captain, but what is he willing to do to dethrone Ethan? Meanwhile, Eliza finds being at home miserable since her dad is constantly drunk and starts spending all of her time with Dex. But when her dad takes things too far, will she be able to convince him to stop drinking? And Danielle signs her band up for a battle of the bands competition, even though they are far from ready. How will her band react when she pushes them to their breaking point? Main Plot Micah doesn't appreciate of how Ethan comes into the lacrosse team cocky and ready to boss everyone around as captain. Wanting to be in control, he starts to make a scheme to get Ethan out of control and him in. But will he take it too far? Sub Plot Eliza has been keeping her home life and alcoholic dad a secret for a long time, but when Dex wants to meet her parents, she realizes she has to convince her dad to stop drinking. How hard will that be when she realizes the reason he is drinking? Third Plot Danielle is psyched when she hears about a Battle of the Band compeition in Clearwater and is eager to sign Rave Repellent up for their first gig. But when her bandmates don't like the idea and don't think they're ready, how far is she willing to push them to get them in the competition? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Black Sheep" by Gin Wigmore. *This episode marks the first appearance of Matthew Malloy. *This episode marks the start of the Candace-Micah Relationship. *As of this episode, Micah is now the captain of the Lacrosse Team. *Rave Repellent has broken up as of this episode. *Danielle has repaired her relationship with her mother as of this episode. *It is revealed that Casey Bell got the sex change mentioned in The Change. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Olly Murs' as Casey Bell *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: This is going way too fucking far! LET Micah: I want that spot as lacrosse captain. Wendy: Are you really willing to go that far for it? (Micah grins as police lights flash) THE Harley: We’re not ready! Danielle: Well I say we are! (Rave Repellent gets on a stage) GAMES Dex: Why can’t I meet your parents? Eliza: It’s…complicated. (Eliza sees her dad hit her mom) BEGIN (Ethan is put in handcuffs) Danielle: What is going on?! NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Bs1.jpg Bs2.jpg Bs3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Micah: "I’m going to prove the phrase “just a freshman” wrong, you just watch." *Moon: "Just come clean and be honest like a girlfriend is supposed to." *Matt: "My name’s Matt. Matt Malloy. I’m a freshman too." *Moon: "He needs serious therapy, you asking him politely to lay off the moonshine isn’t going to help at all." *Micah: "Being a teenager is all about taking risks and doing stuff you never thought you would. You should give it a try." *Eliza: "But you’re lucky you get to be a coward and run away. I wish I didn’t have to be this brave." *Danielle: "But I’ve been such a bitch the past few months. I’m sorry mom, I was just so upset that everything you told me about daddy was a lie. I wanted it to be true so bad." *Eliza: "This isn’t home dad…not for me." *Candace: "With you as lacrosse captain and me on the cheerleading team, we are going to rule this school." *Micah: "Don’t mess with the king." |-| Music= *Centuries- Fall Out Boy *Amsterdam- Coldplay *Reach Out- Hilary Duff *Horseshoes & Handgrenades- Green Day |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_311:_Black_Sheep Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Micah Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Danielle Plots